Bake Sale for Beacon Hills' Lacrosse Team
by memories.of.rain
Summary: It's time for Stiles to put all that baking skills to the test and cook up something delectable to wow the populace into buying his baked goods so the lacrosse team can get some new gear. The pack feels no guilt in exploiting their pack mom's gift in the kitchen. R&R!


Alright this is my first Teen Wolf fanfiction! I wrote this one to make my sister feel better about the season 4 premiere last night. I hope you enjoy pack mom!Stiles :D

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTED PEOPLE! If I owned _Teen Wolf, _Sterek would be canon and I wouldn't be trying to make Stalia a thing (no offense shippers).  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright, listen up!" Coach Finstock shouted. "It has been brought to my attention from concerned parents that the lacrosse team should get new uniforms. And while I think it's perfectly fine to have the same uniforms that we originally bought seven years ago, the Principal agrees with the parents. Apparently, our history means little to them. Anyway, we have to come up with the money on our own and I'm certainly not paying for it. So who has some ideas for getting the money?"

"We could do a kissing booth, Coach," Greenberg suggested.

Finstock gave Greenberg an un-amused look. "This is why I don't like you, Greenberg. You would use the lacrosse team to satisfy your teenage hormones; it's like you don't understand when all you spout is crap. Any good ideas?"

"I got one, Coach!"

Stiles Stilinski shoved himself off his locker and scrambled to the front of the room. "We could have," Stiles started, pausing for dramatic effect, "A BAKE SALE!"

The room was silent, not a single sound echoed through the locker room. Stiles looked around nervously to examine everyone's reactions. The majority of the room looked unimpressed by the suggestion, but the wolves' reactions made him feel better. Scott's mouth had opened and a streak of drool was oozing down his chin. Isaac's eyes looked like they might pop out of his head if he didn't watch out, but this was the ultimate puppy-dog-eyes coming out. If Jackson had been there, even his stoic façade would have dropped at Stiles' suggestion.

"I second that coach!" Scott shouted coming up behind Stiles to pat him on the back. Isaac joined him a second later, nodding his head furiously.

Stiles was a little surprised that his idea had gotten seconded, even if it was by Scott. He had mostly suggested it on a whim without thinking about it first. It was Coach Finstock who broke the silence.

"Your seriously going to let Balinski here bake something to sell?" Okay, Stiles was going to admit that the statement had kind of stung.

"Coach, you don't understand, Stiles' baking will change you, I mean it," Scott insisted.

"Can you back that up, McCall?"

"Stiles get in your element and prove coach wrong."

"I guess I don't even get a say in this, do I?" Stiles sighed, putting down his equipment. I guess if the pups had that much faith in him, he could at least give it a shot. "Are fudge brownies okay with everyone?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, Stiles made it his mission to make the best brownies he could to prove coach wrong. He wasn't going to let the man get away with mocking his talent without at least having tried them. Stiles plucked his customized apron off the hook near the pantry. Seeing the printed 'PACK MOM' on the front always made him feel loved, even though he knows the apron was considered a gag gift at first.

Stiles got out his mother's cookbook out and turned it to her famous fudge brownie recipe. Claudia Stilinski had taught him everything he knew about the kitchen, but after she died Stiles had become an even better baker as he aged. It always brought back fond memories that he shared with his mother. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and started measuring out the ingredients he'd need.

Immersed in the blending scents of vanilla and cocoa powder, he didn't notice his dad come in through the front door.

Sheriff John Stilinski was weary the moment he walked through the door. He knew his son was home given the lacrosse equipment carefully placed against the wall and the shoes in a heap in front of the stars, but Stiles hadn't said any greeting.

"Stiles?" John shouted, "I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen, Dad," Stiles shouted, "Welcome home."

Well, that explained it. With his nerves calmed he strolled towards the kitchen, his nose catching whiffs of whatever his son was making. Every day, John took a moment to thank Claudia for teaching Stiles how to cook because he still struggled with making eggs, even though Stiles claimed to love them.

"What are you making?" John asked peering at the ingredients spread out on the counter.

"Well, I'm making Mom's fudgy brownies right now, and then I was going to make chocolate chip cookies and I thought about making some kind of cake," Stiles said in a rush, expertly cracking an egg against the glass bowl in front of him, "The lacrosse team thought about doing a bake sale to raise money for new uniforms."

John barked at a laugh. "They're finally going to get new uniforms? I thought your coach said he wouldn't do that because of team history or something."

"Yeah, Coach is furious about having to get new ones, but I think it's cool that we can sell what we bake to pay for it ourselves."

"So, can your old man still be the official taste tester?"

Stiles laughter filled the kitchen. "Sure Dad, you can even have a cheeseburger tonight as long as you don't complain about salad for the rest of the week," Stiles said.

John looked at his son adoringly. "You're going to make someone very happy someday, Stiles."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles made sure everything was packed up a sealed tightly before bringing the boxes of baked goods out to his jeep. Two containers of fudgy brownies, three containers of chocolate chip cookies and two containers of neatly iced cupcakes were all safely buckled into the backseat of his trusty jeep.

Stiles had made sure that he brought extras just in case someone else didn't bring anything. Now that he thought about it, most of the team probably had their parent's make their goodies to bring for the bake sale, but Stiles didn't let that bother him. It always gave him a sense of pride to do something by himself, since he didn't have any cool powers like the rest of the pack. His spark still had a lot to work with if he wanted to call it an actual power.

The drive to school was mostly uneventful, the regular four suicidal squirrels trying to end it all and the possum carcass on the side of the road to be eaten by the vultures later.

Making it to school in record timing, Stiles texted the pack to come and help him bring all the desserts to the little table the lacrosse team was supposed to sit at to sell the baked goods. The team was supposed to switch off, whoever had a free period would have to sit at the booth and hope for some customers.

It didn't take long for the pack to arrive, Scott leading the rest as they walked determinedly towards Stiles.

"Awe, if it isn't my favorite puppies," Stiles cooed, laughing at their wondering gazes at the containers behind him, "I know, you want a dessert too, but coach has to try them first and then you can buy one like everyone else."

Ignoring the whines and whimpers, Stiles handed each one of the wolves a container and led the march to the booth.

"Bilinski, I see you actually did bring food to sell at our bake sale," Coach Finstock said after a brief blow of his whistle, "Which one do I get to try, because I can't have you poisoning the school."

"Sure thing Coach, what do you want to try?" Stiles asked after putting down his containers, "I have brownies, cookies, and cupcakes, which would you prefer to try?"

"I'll try a brownie since that's what you said you were baking yesterday," Coach Finstock said, holding his hand out expectantly.

Stiles opened the container and delicately handed over the sweet. Coach Finstock took a minute to examine the brownie before taking a small bite.

Coach Finstock froze where he stood. Chocolate fudge delicately melted with each chew and he couldn't stop the groan of appreciation at such a fine dessert.

"Stilinski, if you weren't a student, I'd marry you," Coach Finstock said, putting the rest of the dessert in his mouth.

"You'd have to fight his boyfriend to get him," Scott said happily.

"Danny?" Coach Finstock asked, raising an eyebrow.

Stiles snorted and shook his head. "No, Derek Hale," Stiles replied, "You know angry eyebrows, eternal stubble, thick sideburns, abs of Adonis."

Coach Finstock waved him away, "Yeah, yeah, I get it, just sell your desserts," he mumbled, walking away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The lacrosse team ended up making enough money to get new uniforms and some new equipment. And Stiles Stilinski was named the master of the oven by his teammates, who now all bribed Stiles into making them goodies for after their games. All in all, Stiles' felt very accomplished.


End file.
